Thanks Scott
by Animegirl1331
Summary: As always Stiles stumbles into trouble head first. This time he might just like that. Stora.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Haven't written anything in a long time so please excuse any grammar errors ; )

Thanks Scott

Prologue

Unruly grass and weeds were the only things alive near the building. Stiles peeked through the uneven pieces of wood nailed to the window nearest him. He sighed.

"We should split up…he says…We can cover more ground that way."

Stupid Scott.

His light brown eyes flickered over the area, paranoid that some freaky beast would lunge out from some hidden corner. Stiles fervently wished he had a real weapon unlike the pitiful knife that was shoved in his front pocket.

"This is the last freaking one. I swear Scott is trying to get me killed!"

Talking to himself kept his mood calm. It was Boyd and Erica's fault that he was really even out in this creepy abandoned part of town.

The beta werewolves had been missing for 3 days so far. Derek was throwing death glares around like never before. It was made more intimidating by his glowing alpha red eyes.

Stiles stumbled his way through the tangled weeds. He tripped over his own feet barely keeping himself from taking a nose dive. Scoffed converse found themselves on a stoop suspiciously free of debris. The entrance door was in front of him.

His right hand grabbed the knife and popped it open as his other hand tried the doorknob. It turned.

The large door swung smoothly without a single sound. It was immediately apparent that someone had been here or perhaps still occupying the space. Old abandoned doors do not open like that. They squeak and fight to be opened. He nervously stepped inside closing the way out behind him.

Tiny pinpricks of light were coming through the windows. Dust particles floated in the sun creating colored patterns in the air. The smell was less musty then he expected but his nose still twitched in irritation.

It was a large room but was empty with the two exceptions being himself and the small footprints leading further into the building. Hope swelled inside his chest. Maybe he had found Erica.

Stiles followed the footsteps into the next room. It was much cleaner there. The dust didn't cloud the air and make him want to sneeze. An old sleeping bag was stretched along the center of the room. A frayed grey duffel lay at the foot of the makeshift bed.

"Eriurgh"

Someone tackled him from behind. He slammed down on his front, his panicked body twisting and bucking at the weight on top of him. He managed to turn onto his back.

Stiles' only weapon skittered across the barren floor. His head smacked against the cement causing his vision to blur. Whatever had tackled him pinned his body at his thighs. His long legs were rendered useless. Thwack. Now his arms were held down above his head by steely hands.

"Stop struggling."

It was a girl's voice.

Stiles froze under the body on top of his. The panic in his veins lessened and his vision cleared. A teenaged girl was straddling him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Scott

Chapter 1

She was beautiful. The face above his was clear of make-up with a cluster of freckles running across her nose. It was refreshing, Stiles didn't think he had seen a girl without make-up since he was in elementary school. Her dark hair spilled over her shoulders in wild waves, the tips hovering over his cheeks. It tickled.

Deep brown eyes glared down at him. Her full pink lips were tilted upwards in a sly smirk. Something about her seemed strangely familiar like he had met her before. However, he knew that wasn't the case as he would have remembered her. His eyes detected the movement of her lips but he didn't comprehend a single word that she had said.

Stiles was all too aware of how close she was to his body. Her warm lap sat on his thighs and her hands bound his arms to the floor. The softness of her palms was in a direct contrast to the strength of her grip.

The harsh thumping of his heart echoed loudly inside his ears. She leaned forward putting more pressure on his wrists. He couldn't have cared less about the throbbing pain radiating throughout his head.

Stiles was far more interested in the chest being pressed into his. He could feel her soft breasts weighing down on his abdomen. His lungs stuttered for breath as his heart burned hotter.

Slap.

"Ow"

She hit him.

"Well, that's what happens when you don't listen idiot. What are you doing here?"

Her voice carried a lower tone that sounded hoarse. Maybe he had woken her up. His arms were free so he pulled them down to rest at his sides. To his immense displeasure she sat up.

"I was looking for some of my friends, okay geeze."

She rolled her eyes. Deja vu.

"Look, I'm sorry I crashed your little abandoned hideout. Now, can you maybe let me sit up?"

As much as he enjoyed her sitting on him, he thought he liked it a little too much. He was still just a teenage boy after all. Her jean clad leg swung over him, so that she was kneeling beside his body.

Bracing his hands he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Blood rushed to his head and his vision blurred once again. He groaned out, his head dropping forward into his hands.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

Now she acted concerned. She was the one that caused him to smack his head in the first place. Her hand reached out touching his shoulder and for some reason he felt his pain lessen to a manageable level.

He lifted his eyes and turned to her. The intense brown of her eyes looked a bit pained. Her lips forming a slight pout. It was cute.

"I'm Stiles."

She blinked.

"What kind of name is Stiles?"

Her nose scrunched up.

"It's a name."

"I'm Cora."

"What kind of name is Cora?"

"A normal one."

She smirked. He liked her wit. It's not often that Stiles comes across girls that could sling words out like that. He had a feeling she could match his sarcasm any day.

Cora was happy that Stiles had barged in when he had. It stopped her from making a horrible decision. The intense longing to go see her old burnt out home was getting to her. She was going stir crazy in this little room. Sure, sometimes she went into town to get food or get a book from the library but mostly she was here day after day.

Beacon Hills brought back memories. For the most part they were good but when they were bad it was really horrible. She hated when that happened. It was like the fire was occurring all over again.

Smoke hung heavy in the air, the only thing she could smell was burning flesh. Screams erupted from every corner of her house. Eyes watery and ears ringing she felt helpless with her tiny hands that couldn't carry anyone. Guilt weighed down on her heart as her mother pushed her out a small gap in the basement. She ran.

"Hey, you okay?"

"What? Sorry, got lost in my head."

She shook her head. Stiles stared. Something was definitely going on with this girl. Cora stood; she had a need to move before she started lingering on her worst memories. Usually, she just started exercising when she got like this. Being cooped up wasn't good for a werewolf.

Stiles went to follow her but as he started to stand his head gave a sharp throb of pain. His vision blackened at the edges and he fell back on his butt.

"I think I have a concussion."

His stomach lurched in the most unpleasant way. Cora felt bad about hurting the guy. Honestly, she had thought he had been one of the Alpha pack. She knelt down picking up his left arm and threw it over her shoulder. Her left hand gripped his wrist as her right hand moved around his back to grab his waist.

"Come on, I'll help you."

"Wait!"

He swallowed afraid he was going to be sick. A moment passed in silence as they waited for his stomach to settle.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Cora helped him stand watching his face for any sign that he would vomit or pass out. His complexion was paler than before. Moles stuck out like constellations on his bleached out skin. Stiles couldn't stop himself from leaning heavily onto Cora's smaller frame. His long legs felt like they would collapse underneath him at any moment.

It was only because of her werewolf strength that Cora was able to carry him. She had misjudged the boy; his body was pretty solid for such a slim build. She led him out of the building slowly scared that if she moved too quickly that she might hurt him worse.

"My Jeep is to the left. Can you drive?" His mouth slurred the words.

"Yeah."

They reached the car. He opened the passenger door and Cora helped him get in. Stiles was in too much pain to care that he was letting someone he didn't know drive his car.

"Here."

He dug into his pocket pulling out his keys handing them over to her. His arm dropped like dead weight into his lap. Eyes closing to the world, he barely heard Cora get in the car before everything faded away completely.

She panicked, her eyes flashing gold as her emotions heightened. To see his face go slack and his head fall back into his seat was frightening. Her fingers searched for the right key. When she found it she jammed it into the ignition starting the car. She paused to glance back over to the unconscious boy.

"Damn."

She lunged across the gap between the seats reaching over Stiles. Her hand grabbed the seatbelt and tugged it over his waist buckling him in. The last she needed right now was to accidently send him through a window.

Cora put her own seatbelt on then drove. She shifted back to being fully human as the first street ended. Her mind calmed as she paid attention to the road. She was still fairly new at driving; only having her license for 4 months.

Beacon Hills hadn't changed very much so she still knew the place like the back of her hand. Within 15 minutes she was pulling up to the hospital ER. Luck was on her side as she found a parking spot very close to the entrance.

Jumping out of the car she was halfway around the vehicle before she doubled back to pull the keys out of the ignition. Seconds later she was opening the passenger door.

"Come on, Stiles."

She shook him gently. His face twitched as his eyes fought to open.

"Wha?"

"We're here."

Cora reached for him, hugging him to her body as she dragged him from his seat. They both stumbled. She kept her balance while Stiles couldn't get his feet to stay flat on the ground.

"Help!"

Desperation and fear clouded her mind. Someone must have heard as a nurse came running out with a wheelchair. The woman helped her set him down then she was wheeling him away. She ran to catch up, power walking beside the wheels.

"My name's Anna. What happened to him?"

"He fell and hit his head."

It was a lie but she was too afraid to say that she had actually wrestled him to the floor. The nurse pushed his chair into a large room with lots of beds. Her hands grabbed a penlight from her shirt pocket. She shined the light into his barely opened eyes. Her fingers touched his face to peel his eyelids open wider. Her face like stone as she examined him.

"It's a concussion, I'll page radiology for a CT to make sure that there is no bleeds."

Stiles lifted his arms sluggishly to bat at the hands on his face forcing the nurse to let go. The light was bothering him.

"Hey, it's okay she's just checking your head out."

Cora was awkward at this comforting thing. Her hand reached out and held his. She thought that was what was expected of her in this situation besides she always felt better with skin contact. Her Mother always used to hold her hand when she didn't feel well.

His light brown eyes peered up at Cora. Pale face morphing into an odd grin.

"You're so pretty."

Stiles didn't mean to say that out loud. His words were still slurred maybe she didn't understand what he had said. Cora felt her face grow red hot. No luck, she definitely heard him loud and clear.

"Stiles!"

A woman yelled. Stiles turned his head to squint at the figure approaching. It was Scott's Mom.

"You know him?" Nurse Anna asked.

"He's Scott's best friend and the Sheriff's son."

"Keep an eye on him for me for a moment, I have to page for a CT, the kid has a concussion." She walked away.

"Mrs. McCall, Can you call my Dad?"

His looked into Mrs. McCall's eyes. It was a pitiful site with his own looking far too big for his face. It reminded her of himself at a much younger age.

"Oh Honey, of course I will."

Her tanned fingers brushed through his hair briefly. An action she hadn't done to him in 6 years. She looked over to the girl holding Stiles' hand.

"I'm Melissa McCall."

"Cora"

"I don't think we've met."

The teen shook her head negatively.

"I just met Stiles today. He fell and hit his head so I drove him here."

Cora held out the keys to the Jeep. Melissa took them with a kind smile slipping them into her pants pocket.

"Thank you, that was very nice of you."

More guilt arouse in Cora's chest. She really was the reason he had to come here.

"It was no problem."

The nurse from before came back. "They're ready for you now. Does your girlfriend want to come with you?"

"She's not."

"I'm not."

They spoke at the same time flushing in embarrassment. Stiles squeezed the smaller hand cradled in his. He really didn't want to go alone. He gazed into Cora's eyes pleading with her silently.

"Okay, I'll come with you but I'm not holding your hand."

He grinned looking pointedly down at they're intertwined hands. She rolled her eyes, her face blushing pink. Her lips slid upwards.

"Shut up."


End file.
